KT: Mokie?
by kaibaluv
Summary: It's been about a month since the ending of Kaiba Fan. Since then, Emma's been having nightmares that all show Mokuba geting killed. Will these dreams come true or will Emma and Seto save his life before time runs out?
1. Chapter 1

I just don't get that Seto Kaiba guy! He says I have a point and he dose it his way anyway! Unbelievable! I guess it is for the best though, I do have some of Will's sonnets memorized and I know almost everything about Willie Shakespeare.

Well, we spent hours working on and perfecting our project. We were talking about things while doing so." Hmm…" Kaiba was staring at me…again. "What?" I asked suspiciously. "…You remind me of someone I used to know." I took a minute to think about what he'd said. Then, I realized, he seemed familiar.

I know it's impossible, but I've seen his blue eyes, brown hair, and unforgettable face somewhere before…

I guess it was around 9 pm when Kaiba took me home that night. I know it's a bit early, but I wonder if he considers us friends, I thought on the ride back, I know I wish we were more than friends. I don't know why I was thinking that, I guess I'm just used to making friends fast. So far, I didn't have any friends; Joey and his friends were just being nice.

I guess I must have dosed off, because when I woke up I was in my bed. Kaiba. He was the only one who could have brought me upstairs. You're probably wondering how he got in; I know perfectly well what happened even though I was unconscious. George and Mary, my butler and maid, keep the door unlocked, to my protest. They tell me not to worry because if someone came in and wanted to do us harm, L.I.S.A. would take care of them with the various traps around the house and sound the siren for the police. I only halfheartedly believed that. Sometimes, George would turn L.I.S.A. off before going to bed. George and Mary were probably in their rooms on the third floor. Their rooms were in the back, so they couldn't have seen the limo pull up unless they went to the closet up front by the window. Which I highly doubt, there's nothing in there but old wire hangers. I turned on my left side only to see the numbers 2:39 illuminated in my dark room. Usually, I don't wake up in the middle of the night; I'm a heavy sleeper. But I guess tonight is special.

I started to doze off when I felt something, or someone, move in my bed. I stayed still for a moment to see if it'd happen again. Again, someone shifted. By this time, I was literally freaking out! The last time someone was in my bed it was my mom. When I was like two years old. Now, I felt something through my shirt. It was wet and smelled of blood…

I threw my covers off and almost ran to the light switch. So many thoughts were going through my head. The loudest of all was the one that disturbed me the most. It's him, called my conscience, it's Kaiba.

Sure enough, when I turned on the light switch and turned around, it was, indeed, Kaiba. I gasped and went over to the side of the bed he was on. I looked at him. Half of his face was splattered with blood, like he'd shot someone. His right hand was clutching his side where he appeared to be wounded. I moved his hand that had blood dripping down from his elbow to his fingers. Where his hand once was his shirt was soaked in blood, there was a hole in his shirt that I knew to be a bullet hole.

When I saw the hole, I looked away, I found myself looking at Seto's face. He was awake, his cold blue eyes seemed to ask me for help, but his face told me that he was too pained to say a word. There was blood dripping on the floor, coming from the side of his mouth that, once it had flowed down, eventually soaked into my bed.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as I reached for my phone on the bedside table and called 9-1-1. The whole time I was thinking, 'this can't be happening. Not to Seto. Please, God, not Seto.' The lady on the phone answered, "Hello? Who would you like to be connected to?" 'This can't be happening.' "The police." There was a pause after the lady said 'OK'.

"Domino Police Station, what's your emergency?" said a young but elderly man in his late 50's that I figured to be the chief. "My best fiend's been shot!" I told him as tears rolled down my cheeks. "Where do you live?" "8700 Southcrest road, we're on the 2nd floor." "We'll be on our way with an ambulance. What's your name Miss?" "Emma Taka." "Hold tight Miss Taka." He said and hung up.

"I called the police, Seto. They're on their way." I told Seto. All of a sudden, Seto pushes me until I landed on the floor on my right side. I hit my head on a History book carelessly thrown on the floor and was paralyzed for a few seconds. Bang! "OWW!" Those were the two sounds I heard as I was getting up. I saw that Seto had been shot again and I stood up thinking the shooter was still in the room. I was right.

I turned around to see Joey! He had on all black and had a black pistol that was pointed straight at me! Right as he was about to pull the trigger, I gave him a roundhouse kick to the head so hard that I knocked him out. Even though my dad never had the time to take me to any martial arts classes, or teach me how to fight, I still learned some moves by watching movies and playing video games.

While Joey was unconscious, my first instinct was to through him out the window and get Seto and me out of here. No wait, I thought, it wouldn't do Seto or me any justice to have an attempted murderer, I guessed, on the loose. I had to think of how to get all three of us outside.

Then it hit me. I started rummaging through my dressers and got about three pairs out. I tied the socks around Joey's wrists to form a kind of handcuff on him. I heard the police sirens outside, blue and red lights illuminating the otherwise dark and depressing street. They're here.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room, with blood on my hands. There was a guy unconscious on one side of the room and another bleeding out on my bed. I turned to look at Seto, and was taken aback. He no longer had blood on him, infact, he looked the same as he did when we were working on our project. The strange thing is that he was standing."S-Seto," he just looked at me and I blacked out.

"Emma, are you ok?" called a familiar voice as I woke up in a strange room. The walls were black with gothick pictures hung around. "Yeah.." I said, still looking around. "Do you remember anything from last night?" That's a strange question. "I remember we finished our project and I went to bed. Why?" "Good. Just wondering."

Good? Just what is he up to? "Hey, umm. Where are we?" I just couldn't get this room out of my head, it's like I've seen it somewhere before. "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you're alright" "Why wouldn't i be?" OK, so now he was starting to confuse me. Seto Kaiba really is a mysterious individual.

When he gave me no reply, I asked, "Where's Mokuba?" Seto looked as if he had just thought about his brother himself and raced out of the room. I felt obliged to follow him.

Seto stopped in front of a room I believed to be Mokuba's. When the Kaiba's butler came, Seto asked him if he'd seen Mokuba. "Why no, Master Kaiba. I thought he was with you." he said in a surprised tone. Seto sighed, opened the door and walked in. The window was wide open and the breeze was coming through it.

All of this seemed way too familiar. First the strange room, now this. Ever since_it_ happened, I've been avoiding telling Seto. I guess I feared he'd laugh at me and say it was impossible. But the thing he would've deemed impossible is happening now.

"I can't believe Mokuba's been kidnapped again. And right under my nose! It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Seto mumbled to himself as he looked out the window. "If the fault is anyone's, it's mine." I said and put my hand on his shoulder. I felt a strange mark there, but before I could determine what it was, Seto shook me away.

"What are you talking about?" I didn't want to tell him, but I knew that I had too. "Kaiba, I have to tell you something."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" he said. I really didn't want to tell him, but I knew I had to. I've been afraid to tell him because of the horror and I feared that he'd mock me and say it was impossible. From the looks of it, it may be the only truth to the matter. "I've been having nightmares... about Mokuba." Seto's face looked horrified as if he knew what I was going to say. "What about Mokuba?" 'He..." I couldn't finish for it was to horrific to say. "He what?" I didn't say anything and looked at the floor. Seto grabbed my shoulders and demanded, "What happened?" I started to cry. Not because Seto was yelling, no, I could handle that. But I didn't want to think about what happened to Mokuba in my dream.

Seto sighed and wiped away my tears. "I don't mean to yell, it's just that I feel that I must protect Mokuba. And when he's gone, I panic. So Emma, can you please tell me what happened in your dream?" he said softly. This is a side of Seto that I've only seen twice. The first time was so brief that I had forgotten that it even existed.

"Mokuba was...kidnapped and then... he was..." I didn't dare say the last word. "Then what?" Seto said in the same voice and pulled me closer. I cried again. "He was murdered." I said and put my forehead to Seto's chest in an effort to hide my tears. "I can't believe it. He's been kidnapped again and right under my nose." If i didn't know any better, I'd say that the great Seto Kaiba was crying. I looked up and immediately a tear fell on my face. "Seto.." "You should get some rest." he said and let me go. As I was leaving, I turned and saw him at the window mumbling to him self that he was a monster and this was his entire fault.

I returned to the familiar room and lay in the bed thinking about Seto. Not often does he show his more vulnerable side. That was the first time that I've seen him cry. None of it was his fault, I thought, and yet he keeps beating himself up about it. And what did he mean about him being a monster? I still don't understand Seto Kaiba.


	4. Chapter 4

I came out of the Kaiba's guest room (one of many) just after I'd showered and changed. I didn't care that my hair was still wet and a little curly; it'd dry out later. It is spring, after all.

In the kitchen, I saw Seto making coffee. "You drink coffee?" he just looked at me like, "duh". "You do remember that time that we were at Starbucks right?" "Oh, yeah." I must have a really bad memory.

Seto was wearing the outfit he usually wears with his white trench coat, except he wasn't wearing the trench coat. "Hey, umm, Kaiba? Where's your coat?" Seto had a cup of coffee in each hand and handed me one. "Oh, I left it at your place the other day. I was going to ask if we'd go get it." he said as he sat down. "Why would you have to ask?" I sipped some coffee. "You have the key, don't you?"

"So where exactly did you leave it?" I asked Seto once we entered my house. "Actually, I forgot." As soon as he said so George walked out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello Miss Emma. Mister Kaiba." "Hey, George, Kaiba said he left his coat here. Have you by any chance seen it around?" "We have tons of coats here. You'll have to be more specific, Miss Emma." I explained how it looked in full detail and George hadn't seen it, but he said to check the coat rack by the kitchen.

So that's what Seto and I did. But as we neared the rack, a sound like screaming came from the closet behind it. Seto and I exchanged puzzled looks. We moved the rack and I opened the door. "Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed, scared out of my mind, I called for George and Mary.

"Oh my!" they repeated. The look on Seto's face was one of pure shock. We found Mokuba.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Taka! I am surprised at you!" exclaimed George. "Me? What did I do?" I asked as I bent down to untie Mokuba. He looked at me with horror and ran behind his brother who was looking just as confused as I was. "You put that poor child in the closet!" Say what? "No, I would never do that!"

"Wait, how do you suspect Emma?" Seto asked George. "Two days ago, when you were away Mr. Kaiba, I remember young Kaiba coming to visit Miss Taka. After he came, he disappeared and I don't remember him leaving."

"Is this true Mokuba?" Mokuba nodded his head still staring at me. Seto looked at me disapprovingly, then at the floor and back to me. "I-I don't want anything else to do with you." he said coldly and the Kaiba brothers walked off. I was too shocked to say a word. The only person that was as close to a friend that i had just told me he didn't want anything to do with me. And for a crime my butler accused me of.

"Miss Taka, I hope you know that your father and I would never let a criminal stay in this house. I don't want to have to say it, but I'm sorry that I must." he took a deep breath. "I'm kicking you out." I'm being kicked out of my own home? "I didn't tie up Mokuba and put him in the closet! I don't even remember him coming over that day!" "I'm sorry, but the evidence points directly to you." knowing that there's no way to sway him, I asked, "Can't I at least take some of my stuff?" "Yes, and if you're ever proven not guilty, you can have your room back." Geez, this is not a courtroom. I nodded, got the things I needed for school, some things for after school, my wallet and favorite sling bag.

***3 Seto's P.O.V. the next day at school ***3

Emma's been acting very strange since yesterday. Not like I care since I sworn off any affiliation with her what so ever. But in class, instead of doing her work, she stares off into space. Other times, she'd have massive headaches. Also, she's been ignoring everyone, even the teachers.

As I got in my limo, I noticed Emma walking the opposite way of where she lives. I wonder why. Curiosity got the better of me as I told the driver to follow her and be discrete about it.

First, she went into the bookstore then, as we followed her for what seemed like hours, she went inside of an old abandoned warehouse. I went inside and looked around. This place would have been totally pitch black if it weren't for some of the ceiling being missing.

"Emma," I called when I saw her. She looked flustered and scared. "What are you doing in this dump?" "I-I umm,"

***3 Emma's P.O.V. ***3

I decided it was no use lying, he'd find out eventually. "I was kicked out." "Kicked out? Of your own house?" he asked. "That's what I said!" "Why?" "George said he didn't allow criminals in the house. But Kaiba, I promise that I didn't-" he put his hand up to stop me. "I know you didn't do it. It's not like you. About what I said yesterday, I-I'm," he sighed. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad. I don't care what your butler said. We're going back there and getting your stuff. There's no way I could let a girl like you live out on the streets." again, that other side of Seto left me speechless and all I could do was nod.

When we came back to Seto's mansion, a question came to mind, where's Mokuba? I wanted to find out what he knew about whatever happened. Seto and I sat on my bed that his workers just brought in and made up. Seto put his arm around me, surprised, I looked up at him. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he looked at the floor. After a while, he said, "You know that at school you were acting weird right?" I gave a slight nod. Really, I was just thinking about what all happened yesterday. "And you know that I was worried about you?" "You were?" A slight blush showed on his face. I'd never seen Seto blush before either. That got me thinking, whenever I'm with people; he acts just like his could self. But when it's just the two of us well, he shows his softer side. I wonder what that could mean.

After some time, when Seto didn't say anything, I kissed him on the cheek. He looked startled and I just smiled and hugged him. Again, I felt strange marks like I did on Saturday. Only, this time he didn't pull away, no he just hugged me back. We stayed like this for a long time and that was good because I never wanted this moment to end.

I listened to his heart. That's strange, I thought. All I heard was boom boom, then this: _. I panicked a little but I stopped when I noticed he was still breathing. It seems that now's the best time to admit what I knew was true. "Seto?" "Hmm?" was my reply, no "Only call me Kaiba" or anything. "I-I love you." I said as I looked up at him, preparing to be rejected as I looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, too." he said and verified it with a kiss. I never want this moment to end.


End file.
